Forbidden But By One
by DragonPhoenix77
Summary: This is just a little fic for Satoshi and Krad on how the Hikari curse is not as bad as most think.
1. Hate, Love, Pain

**Forbidden But By One**

**Satoshi's POV:**

**Shining Wings of Silver,**

**Sword Wet With Blood,**

**Faster than a hawk and deadlier then a tiger**

**My savior**

**I hate you, I hate everything about you. You are the curse that was placed upon my family, the curse of the Hikari's. But yet, the more I hate you the more you seem to love me. I have never experienced love before. The Hikari's died years ago and then Hiwatari adopted me. He found out who I was and what I was capable of, and he planned to use me to his advantage. But you are different somehow. Between the cruel words, harsh beatings, and horrifying visions, you protect me. You share loving words, soft caresses, and visions of a better life than what I live now. Many would think that it would be you that would lead me to insanity, but if anything you have already saved me from that fate when you entered my solitary life. The pain has eased.**

**Krad's POV:**

**You protect all that is good an fight for what is right**

**I love your lips so soft against mine**

**I don't think I will ever understand you. You are so different from any of the other tamers that I have had. My other tamers were cruel and only did thing for themselves, but you do things for others. You would maltreat yourself to prevent me from coming out and harming the people you try so hard to distance yourself from. Also, you gave up the one thing that had always brought the people in your family true happiness, you gave up art. I remember when you were younger you would drive yourself to a breakdown because you wanted to do some kind of art but you refused to let yourself. I can still remember you crying over it many times. Even today you don't let yourself paint or even make a small drawing, afraid that it will have a soul and hurt others. I think that you are also scared that Dark would steal it. I know that it hurts you enough that dark steals you families art, it's apart of your family and every time that one piece is stolen another is stolen from your being. I can't even imagine how you would act if Dark stole one of your own creations. Why, why can't you just leave this family alone Dark? I didn't really care before, but none of the other Hikari's were like Satoshi. I can't bare to see him hurt like this.**

**Well this is my first fic online so tell em what you think and if i should continue it. Thanx.**


	2. Confusion, Need, Confession

**Forbidden But By One: Chapter Two**

**Satoshi's POV: **

**Arms strong around my fragile body**

**My soul is yours for the taking**

**To do with as you please**

**Why do you torment me like this? Whenever I feel your hands so soft across my body, you lips gentle against my own, I can't control myself anymore. All I want is to feel more of you. Feel you tempting me, coaxing me into opening up to you and I cannot help but do as you wish. I love the feel of your arms holding me close as you thrust inside me over and over again, oh so gently. Sometimes these moments make me feel as if I would not be able to survive in this world without you there, without your lips caressing my own, showering my body as if I was the most important thing in the world. It scares me.**

**It scares me to think that I am beginning to become so dependant on you. You are supposed to be what my family has hated for centuries. What they have feared. I fear you but I cannot bring myself to hate you. I'm afraid that eventually you will become what keeps me tied to this earth, and it frightens me to have to depend on someone that much. I'm supposed to be heartless, cold, isolated from everything so that no one would be able to release the power within me. However, in moments such as this, when you fill me completely, you make me hope, make me wish that this will never end. I am beginning to feel for you more than I should and in more ways than I should. I wish you would just stop all this so everything can make sense to me but I just don't want you to. When you're here with me, everything seems so perfect and I never want that happiness to leave me. **

**Krad's POV: **

**Love is stronger then words, or so they all say**

**I know that you love me more then the others**

**My angel that I hold in my hand**

**I can't help but smile as I watch you sleep, exhausted from the night. You're my beautiful tenshi and I couldn't bare for you to leave me. I could tell what you were thinking of earlier. To others, what we were doing would fill their heads with nothing but thoughts of pleasure and love, but for us those moments mean so much more. I know you are confused by what is happening and although you wish I would stop I refuse to because your eyes show me that this is a release for you in more then one way. While you can't show yourself to others, you can to me. You are me and I am you, I know everything about you. I can see it in your eyes that you are scared. You are beginning to feel for me more than you should. I wish to tell you how much you mean to me. I never felt this way for any of my previous hosts. I can't even feel envious of Dark and Daisuke. While in others eyes, they have a relationship that far better than ours, we share something that is more precious than anything else. As I lay beside you, holding you close, spooning you body against mine, I feel so much happier than I have in all the centuries I have lived. I love the feel of you silky hair, your smell, everything about you as I lay a kiss upon you head as it rests under my chin. I just wish I could tell you the truth. Hikari Satoshi…….**

"**I love you, more than anything else."**

1)Tenshi means Angel


	3. Gradual Acceptance

**Forbidden but by One: chapter 3**

**Satoshi's POV: **

_**A restless killer in the world we live in**_

**My clock says that it is 3:00 a.m. but yet I still cannot get to sleep. My mind refuses to shut down and give me rest. I can feel Krad behind me, his arms encircled around my waist. Krad's words are continuously running through my head, never giving me a moment' peace. He said that he loved me more than anything else. I have always heard him tell me that I was his everything, but I always believed that he said it because I am his vessel. Now though, I don't know what to think about it. I just get more and more confused as each day I spend with him in my life passes. Does he really love me like he say's? In a normal reality we would always be at ends with each other, nothing could ever bring the two of us together in a way that we are now. Lately, I feel closer to him and I have begun to relax around him, something that my ancestors would never think of doing or approving of. Even with this sudden change I still feel as if I need to be close to him, like I would die if I wasn't. With these thoughts in my head I cannot help but turn towards him and curl more into the warmth that he puts off. Maybe, if he truly does love me as he says, I could possibly love him as well. **

**Krad's POV: **

_**You above all, the one for me.**_

**I realize now that my Satoshi heard what I said. I didn't realize it at the time, but he was awake when I said that I loved him more than anything. He hasn't been asleep for hours now. Although his eyes are closed, I can tell that he is thinking deeply. I will even admit that I am scared. These past few weeks Satoshi has been relaxed with me, and I am afraid that what I said will make him draw away from me again and begin to hate me all over. All of my other tamers have tried to ignore me and chain me to their will. That is the reason that when I came to Satoshi I was so cruel. They Hikari could try all they want but I have always been stronger than them and I always will be. After the first couple attempts, I learned that they would all try this, and they all did. So I started to show them my true power, make them be terrified of me. I soon grew bored of this and I decided that this last time I would end it all, destroy either Dark or the Hikari. I curse those damn Hikari now. Satoshi happened to be the one I was to end everything with, but how can I destroy something so beautiful. I love him and I can't get rid of him, unless he wants me to. I feel him shift and is I look down I see his face peaceful and calm now, as he curls into me, his face in my chest, and falls asleep. Perhaps there might be a way to make this work out between the two of us. **


	4. Extra fic Japanese Skit

**Ok I'm sry I haven't updated lately but I've been really busy lately since my friends from Maryland came to see me. I will try to update as soo0n as I can and I can't believe you actually like this crap, but then again I hate all of my work……………………Anyways thanx everyone for all your support and I will try to update as soon as possible. This…..thingy down below is just some skit I had to do in my Japanese class. Basically my friend Brandon comes to pick me up at the airport (I just came home and Brandon is very protective in the skit) and tells me I received a call from Sesshomaru and I have a couple of things to explain. Stupid I know but what ever. Later and thanx again. **

**Brandon: Konnichiwa Crystal-kun. **

**Crystal: Konnichiwa Brandon-san.**

**Brandon: O-genki desu ka?**

**Crystal: Hai, genki desu. **

**Brandon looks upset**

**Crystal: Dou shimashita ka? **

**Brandon: Sesshomaru denwa shimashita. **

**Crystal: Soo desu ka! Sesshomaru wa kawaii desu. **

**Brandon: Kare wa dare desu ka?**

**Crystal: Kare wa tomadachi desu. Sesshomaru wa sega totemo takai desu. Giniro kami ga totemo nagai desu. Totemo kao ga ii desu. Yasashii desu. **

**Brandon: Watashi no Sesshomaru wa kirai desu. **

**Crystal: laughs De wa ikimashoo. **

**Brandon: Ano..demo..Sesshomaru wa totemo nagai desu!**

**Crystal: Smiles, nods, walks off**

**Brandon: Groans and follows**

**Brandon: Hello Crystal. **

**Crystal: Hello Brandon.**

**Brandon: Are you ok?**

**Crystal: Yes, I'm fine.**

**Brandon looks upset **

**Crystal: What's wrong?**

**Brandon: Sesshomaru called for you.**

**Crystal: Really! He's so cute!**

**Brandon: Who is he?**

**Crystal: He is a friend of mine. Sesshomaru is very tall. He has very long silver hair. He is very handsome and he is nice.**

**Brandon: I don't like him. **

**Crystal: laughs Well let's go. **

**Brandon: umm..but..He has long hair!**

**Crystal: Smiles, nods, walks off**

**Brandon: Groans and follows**


End file.
